The Weakness in me
by Eyes Of Innocence
Summary: This is the new improved version of my old story 'Independent Girl' Amy's heart is broken by Sonic once again. Amy moves on and later on in life she has matured which catches Sonics eye although Amy doesn't want him but its the weakness in her..
1. The begining

A/N: Hello I'm sorry about this blame the computer! Anyway I'm kind of glad because I can improve on the chapters that needed improving and I have need ideas and plots so we'll see how this goes.

_The Weakness in me _

_By Forever Gone Forever You_

_Glass breaking;_

Shouting, screaming and yelling.

_Tears sorrow; pain._

Unwanted physical contact struck her face.

_Silence: Hesitation, gasping and awakening._

She rubs her hand on her cheek with a shocked expression written on her face.

His face too was shocked of what he had done.

_Was that meant to happen?_

She walks out and slams the door behind her and runs wildly.

'_Amy, AMY! Come back'_

She continues to run and never turns back.

Amy Rose returned her and slammed the door. She ran up the stairs and jumped onto her bed. She cries her eyes out.

'_I've been such a fool what did I ever see in him?' _

Amy looks at photographs of her and Sonic._ 'This is the last smile that I'll fake for the sake of being with you. You've always thrown everything back in my face but yet I still came running back asking for more. Well I hope you're now happy you gone too far and caused too much pain for my heart to handle! How can I be so gullible and fall for your sweet talk? Well this is it. I must let go and erase you from my brain and most of all... my heart'_

Amy jumped off her bed and wrecked every memory she had of Sonic. She tore his photos, set fire to her sonic toys, pillows, cushions. Once everything was wrecked she sat in a corner.

'_Amy Rose pull yourself together you can do this. Don't give up now since you've gone so far'_

Amy pulled herself back up and chucked everything into the bin.

'_Time to start moving on, time to think of me and my life. I will never turn back and continue to waste those years on that selfish, ignorant cocky hedgehog.'_

Amy stayed confident. She was determined to achieve her goal. She found her old diary. It was pink and fluffy.

Amy sat down beside her bed and read the first page of her old diary.

'_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went after Sonic again! I know I shouldn't but I can't help it I love him and he never shows love back! I just don't know anymore. Is this love or just a crush that I'll soon get over? I guess I just have to see what the future has in store for me but for now… Sonic ready or not here I come!_

_Amy'_

Amy sighed and put her diary under her pillow.

'_It has been a long day. I'll just have to wait for tomorrow and see what happens. From this day on I'll never set my eyes on Sonic the Hedgehog even if it was ten years too soon!'_


	2. Can it be you

A/N: Hello again. I've got a whole new plot so this story is going to be different to my old story 'Independent Girl' and I'll be updating as quick as I can.

_Flashback:_

'_You're a waste of space! You're always in my way you annoying little brat! Did god ever put common sense into your thick brain? I hate you so much! Life would be so much better if you were dead!'_

_End of Flashback:_

Amy instantly wakes up and rubs her head. She starts muttering _'stupid hedgie' _

Suddenly the phone rang which made Amy jump.

She got out of bed and picked the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Amy its Rouge. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. How about you? Are you still hunting for treasure?"

"Nah, not at the moment but anyway are you still chasing Sonic?"

"No he's an ignorant, arrogant freak!"

"Wow did something happen between you two?"

"…"

"I take that as a no. Amy what happened?"

"It doesn't matter besides I'm moving on"

"Oh come on Amy you know you can tell me anything"

"Well…"

"Go on"

"We had this huge argument and he said unpleasant things about me. He wishes that I was dead and stuff so I slapped him and he slapped me back and I ran off"

"Whoa! I can't believe Sonic would do and say such a thing. That was totally out of order"

"Well I don't care anymore. Screw him, I'm moving on"

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

"Of course I am! I don't need to prove myself to anyone except myself"

"Alright then, you do remember about that party that Tails arranged since we all haven't seen each other in a while"

"Yeah of course"

"So I guess you're going"

"Yeah, just because Sonic will be there doesn't mean I can't have fun"

"Well I'll cya then"

"Ok bye Rouge"

Amy hangs up the phone with a smile across her face.

She got herself dressed for Tails party.

_Tails Party:_

Amy headed towards Tails house and knocked on the door. Rouge opened the door and smiled at Amy.

"Hey Amy" She said.

Amy smiled sweetly at Rouge and entered the house.

Tails and Cream were sitting down talking whilst Cheese was floating about.

Tails and Cream went to greet Amy.

"Hello Amy it's been a long time hasn't it" Said Tails.

Amy nodded. "Yes it has and it's nice to see you all again"

Cream smiled. "I'm so glad to see you Amy. I missed you a lot"

"I missed you too Cream!" Exclaimed Amy.

The doorbell rung once again; this time Cream went towards the door and opened it.

Sonic and Knuckles were standing beside each other.

"Hello mister Sonic, hello Knuckles" Said Cream politely.

Sonic grinned at Cream and Knuckles went straight inside. Cream felt a little hurt by that.

"Don't mind him he'll be alright later" Said Sonic.

Cream smiled again and allowed Sonic to enter the house.

Soon everyone was united with each other.

Everyone seemed to be fine…. Except for Sonic and Amy.

_Later on that day…_

Amy slams the door behind her with tears filling her eyes.

_Tails House:_

"Sonic how could you! What was that for? This was for all of us to bond since we haven't seen each other for a while and you just ruined it!" Said Tails.

Cream sniffed. "Does this mean that Sonic has to go to anger management?" She said.

Rouge took Cream away before she cracked up with bunches of conclusions.

Knuckles shook his head. "You really blew it this time" He said.

Sonic was lost for words. "I-i- didn't- it wasn't-"

_Meanwhile…_

Amy ran as far as she could. It was stormy so she couldn't see where she was going very well but she didn't care.

Soon Amy started walking and her eyes were red. As she was walking she stepped on something which started groaning.

'_What was that?' _

Amy bent down and saw a black figure on the ground. She examined the figure carefully. She picked it its hands and looked at it. All ofa sudden she gasped.

'_Shadow, can it really be him?' _

She looked more closely and saw his red highlights. _'Oh my- it is you Shadow'_

Shadow was badly injured. Parts of his fur were chopped off, he was missing one of his cuffs and he was bleeding.

'_I must help him'_


	3. Escaping death

A/N: Many of you are asking if this is going to be a SonAmy or a ShadAmy story. I'm not going to reveal anything but I can say that there will be a lot of twists to confuse you on purpose.

When Amy got to her house she carefully laid Shadow on the sofa when went looking for her first aid kit.

When she found her first aid she grabbed it and went to where she laid Shadow. Amy wrapped bandages around Shadows wounds and she put plasters on his little cuts.

Amy checked Shadows temperature and realized that he was extremely cold. She went to get a blanket and wrapped it round him.

What Amy didn't know is that the cooker was on and old used bandages were right on top of it. Soon flames formed and Amy was unaware of it. She was busy attending to Shadow.

Soon Amy began smelling smoke. _'Hmm what's that?'_

She put her hand on the kitchen doorknob then she gasped. _'FIRE'_

Amy started panicking. She picked up the phone but the lines were dead.

Since she was so slow the flames busted into the room conquered the room with amazing speed.

Amy screamed and ran towards where she left Shadow. She grabbed him and carried him up the stairs.

Flames were trailing Amy's movement rapidly. As she was running up the stairs a big hole formed and she fell and Shadow was slumped by the stairs.

Amy fell through the hole and hit the ground hard. She lost consciousness.

The flames were now everywhere. Is this the end?

Shadow slowly wakes up with confusion. He notices that fire is everywhere and looks down in the hole in the stairs and notices Amy on the ground.

'_That pink hedgehog… Isn't that Amy?' _

Shadow jumps through the hole and lands next to Amy's unconscious body. He winched in pain since he was still injured.

He put Amy on his back and ran out of the house at full speed.

_A few hours later…_

Amy's POV:

_My eyes slowly flickered open. I looked at my surroundings carefully. It looked like I was in a cave. I sat up and I saw Shadow standing outside of the cave looking at the dark sky._

"_So you're awake" he said then he came over to see if I was ok. _

_I assured him that I was fine and I said to him that I should be asking that if he was ok._

"_I'm fine" He said_

"_How? I found you with cuts, bruises and wounds! How did you survive such a fall from ARK? Everyone presumed you were dead"_

"_Well I guess i just got lucky. Aren't you supposed to be chasing that faker?"_

"_Why would I be chasing him around for? He's just some guy I know"_

_Shadow seemed surprised that I said that. I guess I don't blame him. I bet he sees me as an annoying brat like Sonic._

"_Well well well. Had a fall out with Sonic?"_

"_I'd be very grateful if we didn't talk about that at this moment"_

"_Fine, sorry I –"_

"_I know. You didn't mean any harm"_

"_Yes so anyway what were you doing in a house that was on fire and nearly collapsed?"_

"_When I found you I took you to my house to clean your wounds and the next thing I knew the house was on fire"_

"_Tsk tsk… Next time you need a fire alarm and why didn't you call for help"_

"_Lines were dead"_

"_I see couldn't you have just escaped?"_

"_Exits were on flames"_

"_Oh, lucky that I woke up and saved us both"_

"_Yeah I know, thank you"_

"_No problem"_

_I was surprised to see the good side of Shadow. He was so understanding and trustworthy. He didn't even have a go at me or anything. He seems so sweet. I feel like I could tell him anything without hesitation. He's way better than Sonic._

End of Amy's POV

_Back to Tails house:_

Everyone was slouched on the sofa watching TV. Tails was flicking through the channels and stopped on the news channel.

"Today on the news there's been a terrible fire. The house seems to belong to Amy Rose, one of Sonics friends, that owns this house. The evidence shows that Amy was her house at the time of the fire so the police are looking for any clues to confirm if she escaped the fire or not. More updates in half an hour"

Everyone looked at the television with horror.

"Amy can't be dead! Can she?" Said Rouge with a worried tone.

Cream just started crying uncontrollably. Tails took her away to calm her down.

Sonic was totally amazed that he couldn't even speak.

'_Amy….'_


	4. Connection

A/N: Sorry I would have updated long ago but I've been busy but I've been making notes for this chapter so that I wouldn't forget XD! Anyway here's chapter four, I hope you like it.

Shadow's POV:

_It's really dark now. The rain has calmed down slightly and Amy's asleep. I don't see why she saved me after what I've done. She should have left me dying. I don't mind death. Death is meaningless to me; I don't see why people fear it. If it's your time, it's your time. There's nothing you can do except to accept it._

_I wonder why Amy's upset with that Sonic. He must have broken her heart again. Sonic must open his eyes and think. The more he pushes Amy away her heart keeps on breaking into tiny pieces but she still tries again. Maybe I should talk to him. Then again he'll probably say 'What do you know about love?' and he thinks I'm dead aswell._

_I still don't see why I deserve to live. There's nothing to live for. Life is just a pointless black hole. You don't even get to life for eternity. Life is for rent. It doesn't even last long. You could die at any moment._

_Well I can't keep thinking till morning. I got to get some sleep, but those images in my head….._

End of Shadow's POV

Sonic & co decide to say at Tails for the night. They are still shocked that there are possibilities that Amy could be dead. But Sonic is the main person that refuses to believe that.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to find Amy" Said Sonic.

"And I'm coming aswell" Said Tails.

"And me. We could look for her as a team and the rest of you could stay here just in case she comes back" Said Knuckles.

Everyone agreed.

"Well you three should get some sleep. In fact we should all get some rest. Let's just hope that Amy is alive and well" Said Rouge.

Cream smiled happily as she was filled with hope.

Everyone went to the spares rooms which Tails had directed them to. Soon everyone was asleep.

Everyone except Sonic.

'_Amy… I'm so sorry i-I didn't mean it-I don't know what I was thinking-but please let me know if your alive or not'_

**Morning** Shadow's POV:

_-Flashback-_

"_MARIA"_

"_Shadow… Promise me… give the world a chance… to be happy… let them live… -"_

_(A/N: It might not be the exact words of what Maria said but I couldn't remember XD)_

_-End of flashback-_

_I woke up whilst gasping for breath. After a while I calmed down. Those images in my head, they're so gruesome. It's like another face in my head._

_I look around and Amy was nowhere. Where did she go? I get up and look outside and I see Amy swinging her hammer here and there._

_I walk up to her. She nearly hit me with her hammer by mistake but I managed to swiftly grabbed it and twist it away from her hand._

"_You need more technique and speed if you want that to hit someone like that"_

"_Oh, I see. I've been trying to get stronger"_

"_I could help you with that if you like"_

"_Really… Would you?"_

"_Hmm mm"_

_After an hour Amy's progress was rapid. I was amazed to see how much she learnt so quickly. But obviously she's not as good as me._

_Her fighting skills are now sharp and quick. I think she's ready to take on anyone._

_I've grown to like Amy a bit more now. Her maturity is much better unlike the last time. Maybe she's not so bad than i thought. Who knows.. Maybe she won't run back to Sonic and allow him to insult her as usual. If he doesn't show his true colours i'm going to step in._

End of Shadow's POV


	5. Harsh Words

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while because I've been busy with school etc but thank you for being patient with me. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

After a few hours of searching, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles have been unsuccessful to find Amy.

"Where can she be? Sonic, I hate to say this but maybe Amy's-"

"No she isn't. I'm sure she's alive I just know it!"

"Hey guys I hear voices over there lets check it out"

Sonic and Knuckles followed Tails to where he heard the voices. Tails brushed through the bushes and gasped.

"What's up Tails" Asked Sonic.

"I-it-s Shadow-he's alive! And there's Amy!" Tails gasped again.

Knuckles and Sonic had a look through the bushes and gasped aswell.

"Shadow!"

"Amy!"

Shadow and Amy turned around and saw Sonic, Knuckles and Tails.

"I swear you're supposed to be dead" Said Knuckles.

"Oh that's so rich coming from a Knucklehead like you! That's not the way you welcome people that you haven't seen in a while. But anyway let's just say I die hard" Said Shadow.

Knuckles attempted to punch Shadow in the face but Amy aimed her hammer at Knuckles head and he dropped on the floor.

"Leave Shadow alone Knuckles and control that temper of yours" Said Amy whilst holding her hammer up high.

Knuckles attempted to punch Shadow once again but once again Amy punched Knuckles in his jaw and he went flying into a tree.

Tails gasped and ran off with fear. He left Sonic on his own to deal with this.

Shadow grinned. "Impressed?"

Sonic was shocked. He was lost for words but he managed to talk in the end. "Amy can't we just talk like civilized people"

"It depends on how civilized your going to be. I don't really trust Sonic. I hate you and I'm moving on" Said Amy.

"Stop with this foolishness. You think this is a joke but it's not! You think it was so funny to pull a stunt like that to burn your own house to make me feel hurt and sad! Well are you happy now you got what you wanted!" Shouted Sonic.

Amy glared at Sonic with shock. "How dare you! Why are you twisting things Sonic you don't even know what happened! Why would I set my own home on fire! I'm not stupid you know so don't imply that I am! Why does everything always have to be about you? The world doesn't revolve around you Sonic and it's time for you for get out of that idiotic childish behaviour!"

Sonic was shocked with Amy's words. It's like he was slapped in the face. Shadow just stood there watching with a grin on his face.

Small tears escaped from Sonics eyes. "B—but I –love you"

Amy had a very confused look on her face. Before she could even say anything Sonic dashed off without saying anything.

**Sonic's POV**

I ran and i didn't look back or turn back. I've never been so hurt, sad and spoke to like that. I guess the pain of it was too much to take in. Amy's words dug right into my skin as if she was ripping me to bits. In i way i deserved it. I shouldn't have treated Amy like that. She's moving on and so should i-no i shouldn't give up just because of a argument. I should stay strong and i musn't break down like that again.


	6. Confusion

A/N: Ok I'm back again. I would have updated earlier on but I've been plotting plans for my next upcoming story that **might** be the sequel to this story. I'm not entirely sure bur I'd like your views on it. The plotwill be on my profile.Anyway here's chapter 6.

Amy's POV:

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sonic loves me? I'm absolutely amazed. I just want to run back to him. Actually no, he's the weakness in me and I must notfall for him after all that's happened. But still he looked like he meant it this time. I'm just so confused now. Everything is messed up; I don't know what to do now._

End of Amy's POV

Shadow walked towards Amy and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on Amy. You don't need him. He'll break your heart again. You can never figure out that faker so I don't see why you should take the risk of you being hurt again"

Amy turned around and gazed into Shadow's eyes. "I guess you're right. You've been here for me but Shadow…. I don't understand. Why do you care about my feelings and what happens to me?"

Shadow looked away from Amy. _'She doesn't need to know' _

"Shadow…?"

Shadow finally answered Amy. "Look it doesn't matter I'm just looking out for you. Is that a crime?"

Amy's face saddened. "No, sorry I was just wondering that's all I didn't mean to offend you in any way"

Shadow walked off but Amy followed whilst saying "Wait! Please Shadow! Don't behave like this. You've done so much for me and we were able to connect and you're just throwing that all away?"

Shadow's POV:

_I was created without feelings. I was created as a deadly weapon so why do I feel odd in Amy's presence? I have no feelings so I shouldn't be feeling this way._

"_Just go back to Sonic" I said._

_Amy seemed even more shocked. Her face swelled up with tears she ran off._

_I guess it was for the best. Wouldn't want to be giving the wrong impressions and besides she was making me feel funny. _

**10 minutes later…**

_Now I feel bad, but, why? Amy seems to be having a huge impact on me. I've been thinking about her and I don't know why. The ultimate life form has no feelings and that's the way it's going to be._

End of Shadow's POV

Amy walked by herself with tears in her eyes. She saw Rouge and Rouge saw her. Rouge ran towards her.

"Oh Amy thank god you're alive! What's the matter?" Rouge said.

Amy tried to talk but she just ended up crying even more.

"Come along Amy, we can discuss things in my place" Offered Rouge.

Amy sniffed and took Rouges offer.

**Rouge's house…**

Amy sat down whilst drying her tears.

"So what has been happening?" Rouge asked.

Amy told her everything and Rouge didn't seem surprised.

"Well Shadow likes you. It's simple. He's just pushing you away because he believes that you and Sonic are meant to be. Then again he and Sonic didn't get on very well did they? But it's hard to believe that Sonic confessed. Poor Sonic, but he should know better than to do that to you. I can never imagine Sonic crying. It's shocking. I think we should just leave Shadow for now and just avoid Sonic for now." Said Rouge.

Amy looked up at Rouge and nodded. "Okay"

They both smiled until they hard a huge blast coming from outside.

_Eggman._

Eggman laughed like a mad person as he saw Rouge and Amy.

_Girls, it's play time!_


	7. Trouble

A/N: This chapter is going to be more extreme ever since I got this crazy idea. Also this chapter will be longer and violent.

Amy and Rouge looked up at Eggman.

Eggman snickered. "Aha! Hello girls. I was in the neighbourhood and I decided to drop by and show off my latest creation! EX4 attack and destroy target Rouge and Amy"

EX4 Appeared. It was a huge black robot with huge spiky hammers in its hand and missiles all over its body. It also had three chaos emeralds in its cockpit.

Rouge and Amy looked worried but that didn't stop them.

"Look, that robot has three chaos emeralds in its cockpit. I guess it's probably strong so, since we're the only ones here lets take it on. I think we should get the emeralds before we do anything to it" Said Rouge whilst preparing her wings to fly in the sky.

Amy nodded and watched Rouge fly into the sky. Amy took out her hammer and charged at the robot.

EX4 was very quick to attack. It targeted Rouge and shot missiles at her. Rouge swiftly dodged them and flew straight into the cockpit. EX4 was too quick for her though because it got its hammer and smacked Rouge down onto the ground.

Rouge hit the ground with hard and left a huge crack on the floor. Rouge got up; she had a huge cut on her arm which blood was gushing out like water from a tap. That didn't stop her though.

Amy jumped into the air and used her hammer to create a tornado round EX4.

Outside EX4's cockpit were circular holes where the chaos emeralds were: the three chaos emeralds shone their bright colours and suddenly EX4 grabbed Amy in a flash in its hand and squeezed her tight.

Amy screamed in pain. Rouge attempted to save Amy but, EX4 crushed Rouge with its hammer all the way to the ground until she bled even more. Rouge became unconscious whilst leaving Amy on her own.

EX4 crushed Amy even harder until she couldn't feel her arm. She bled so much that her vision was getting blurry.

_Is it the end for Amy Rose?_

_It seems so. That is until……_

A blue blur spun round EX4 and broke its right arm where Amy was.

Amy fell from EX4's broken hand and the blue blur caught her in his arms.

_It's Sonic to the rescue_

Sonic held Amy in his arms. "Amy! Are you ok?"

Amy didn't answer which made Sonic worried.

He was so worried about Amy that he didn't notice that EX4 was about to attack him with its missiles.

"Chaos spear!"

Shadow appeared as soon as he used _chaos spear_ and EX4's cockpit smashed into pieces.

Sonic looked over his shoulder and saw Shadow.

Amy's eyes fluttered openand looked around, she saw Sonic and Shadow.

Sonic growled. "You can go, I have everything under control" He said.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "If you did have everything under control why is it that I had to save your ass from being crushed?"

Amy was in pain but she managed to talk. "Please don't fight. Go help Rouge, she's over there"

Shadow and Sonic looked over at Rouge. She was unconscious and she was badly injured. This shocked the two hedgehogs.

Shadow carried Rouge in his arms and noticed her bruises. _'What happened?' _He wondered.

Sonic didn't like Shadow's presence at all. "Go Shadow I can handle it"

Shadow snorted. "Don't start! You think you're so special but you're not. You're not the only one that can handle Eggmans top creations and even I admit that this robot this tough so I wouldn't be able to stop it on my own"

Whilst Sonic and Shadow were arguing, EX4 aimed its missiles at Shadow. Amy soon noticed that Shadow was in danger so she pushed herself away from Sonics arms and ran in front of Shadow.

Before Shadow realized what was going on it was too late. The missile already hit Amy.

Parts of her clothes ripped and she was bleeding even more. Her body collided with the floor and blood dribbled all over the place.

Eggman had a huge evil grin on his face. He laughed hysterically. "Well done EX4! A lot of damage was done but that was just a warning to make sure you don't get in my way once I get all the chaos emeralds to make EX4 invincible"

Eggman soon disappeared with EX4 leaving Shadow, Sonic, Rouge and Amy to themselves.

Shadow still carried Rouge in his arms whilst he looked down on Amy's body. He was so shocked that he couldn't move or talk.

Sonic was ran towards Amy and held her in his arms.

"Amy! Hold on we'll get help. S-shadow go and get help now"

Shadow was still in shock that he couldn't move. I don't even think he heard Sonic.

"SHADOW, GO AND GET HELP NOW!"

Shadow still didn't move.

Sonic looked down at Amy. _'Don't worry Amy; just hang in there. Help is on the way'_

Sonic left Amy and ran for help.

Shadow's POV:

_This isn't happening. This can't be reality. This must be a dream. Why on earth did Amy do that? She saved my life. I just can't believe it. I'm in shock. I feel so guilty. If I didn't let my pride get in the way of destroying that robot she wouldn't be like this. I can't even look at her. _

_I lay Rouge beside her then I ran off._

_I'm so sorry Amy._

_Things weren't supposed to be this way. _

_I'm such a fool._

_I don't know what I'll do if you were dead._

_I'd never forgive myself…._

_I'm so sorry…._

_Please forgive me…_

_Misery and pain are my only friends now…_

_I'm sorry._

_I never meant for this to happen._

_I just wish i could hold you and assure you that everything is going to be ok._

_But i can't._

_You're broken._

_You're a mess._

_You're hurt._

_And it's all my fault._

_I'm so guilty._

_It's like i'm bein eaten alive._

_Amy just stay alive._

_For the sake of your friends, sonic and most of all my heart._

_Don't let my world shatter..._


	8. Bad News

A/N: I'm back! Now I've figured out my plot properly so things will be clear now. But don't worry this story doesn't end yet. There's going to be a lovely, sad, depressing sequel. Yay! I assure you that the sequel is nothing like 'The Path of Destruction' so don't worry about that. **This is NOT the last chapter.**

Amy and Rouge were rushed to hospital.

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were in the waiting room. Tails just sat there with fear whilst Sonic and Knuckles were pacing back and forth.

"Hey guys, maybe if you just sit down and wait you won't be as nervous as you are now" Said Tails.

Knuckles continued to pace back and forth. "Sorry kiddo, not until I find out about Rouge. Sitting down makes me nervous" He said.

Tails nodded and looked at Sonic. "What about you Sonic? Are you going to sit now or not?"

Sonic was silent and he still paced back and forth aswell.

Knuckles decided to sit next to Tails. "Just leave him. He's probably lost in his thoughts. We all know he cares for Amy a lot but he doesn't show it so I guess he's blaming himself for this" Whispered Knuckles in Tails ear.

Tails looked at Knuckles and whispered in his ear. "But the fact that Eggman came with his powerful robot which was generated with the chaos emeralds energy doesn't mean that it was his fault. Eggman just caught Amy and Rouge and obviously they couldn't run away"

Knuckles nodded. _'But he doesn't see it in our point of view. He believes that a hero should be there when the trouble starts at the very beginning. This hero business has really gotten into his head because everyone always counts on him to help others'_

A doctor came to see Sonic, Knuckles and Tails. "You three are here for Miss Amy Rose and Miss Rouge, isn't it?"

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails nodded.

"Well, Rouge is fine. Just a few cuts and bruises and she has broken her right leg. But she'll recover" Said the doctor.

Knuckled jumped happily with glee and hugged the doctor.

Tails laughed and smiled.

Sonic folded his arms and coughed impatiently.

Knuckles looked at Sonic and stopped hugging the doctor.

"What about Amy" Was all that came out of Sonics mouth whilst he tapped his foot.

"Amy was badly injured. We tried to stable her but she fell into a coma" Said the doctor.

Tails gasped and Knuckles put his hand on Sonics shoulder.

Sonic didn't move. He still had this armed folded and his foot was still tapping but his eyed narrowed.

"Sorry. You can't see Amy till tomorrow morning so come back tomorrow" Said the doctor.

Tails headed towards the door. "Let's go" He said.

Knuckles had to drag Sonic because he refused to leave.

When, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were outside, Sonic walked off on his own.

"Poor Sonic… he must really hate himself even though it's not his fault" Said Tails.

"Yeah, or maybe his true feelings for Amy are finally showing" Added Knuckles.

**Meanwhile….**

Shadow was at the back of the hospital. He climbed onto the building and looked through the window. He saw Amy lying on the hospital bed with tubes going through her and a oxygen mask on her face.

'_She's in a coma'_

Shadow went through the window and stood next to where Amy was.

Tears streamed out from Shadow's eyes. "Amy, its Shadow. If you can hear me, I'm so sorry. This is my fault. Why did you save me? Why spare my meaningless life? You probably hate me, so I'll leave now" He said.

Amy's hand moved slightly. When Shadow noticed that, he quickly jumped out the window.

Sonics POV:

This is my entire fault. If I wasn't arguing with Shadow this wouldn't have happened. My selfishness put her in this position. Why did she risk herself for Shadow? I guess he's been there for her in the tough time that I put her through. I didn't mean it. I just can't show her that I love her. It's too risky and Eggman would make some lame excuse to put her life in danger. Besides, people count on me to help them so how will I have time to love someone?

Amy shouldn't be in hospital. It's Shadow that should be there. Amy doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve any of this. I must find Shadow, and put him in his place.

End of Sonics POV


	9. Confessions

A/N: Happy Easter! Hmmm those chocolate Easter eggs were nice! But anyway, this chapter might seem extreme and touching. Well that's what someone said…  
-Coughcindamcjingacough-  
Oh yeah, I almost forgot. For all you KnuxRouge fans, there's going to be a romantic scene just for you! 

Knuckles was on his way to the hospital. He was holding roses in his right hand and chocolates in his left arm. He walked inside of the hospital and went to the reception.

"I'm here to see Miss Rouge" Said Knuckles.

The sectary looked at Knuckles. "Rouge, let's see. Rouge The Bat?" She asked.

Knuckles nodded.

"She's in ward four"

When Knuckles arrived at ward four he became nervous. He saw Rouge looking rather depressed.

"Um hi Rouge? Are you ok?" He asked.

Rouge moaned. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK! I BROKE MY LEG AND IT SUCKS BEING IN THIS PLACE!" She yelled.

Knuckles rubbed his ears. "Sorry, well –i-I got these for you" He said then he handed Rouge the roses and chocolates.

Rouge looked rather shocked. "You got those for me?"

Knuckles blushed. "Well yeah. Um-i-I I've been cracking my brains out when I heard what happened. But, I'm so glad that you're ok"

Rouge blushed aswell. "Wow, -i-I didn't know you cared for me THAT much" She said.

Without thinking, Knuckles sat on Rouge's bed, bent over and kissed her. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly broke the kiss.

"Sorry-i-i-didn't-know-w-what came over me-"

Rouge smiled. "Just shut up and kiss me again" She said.

Soon both of their lips met.

**Meanwhile…**

Sonic is looking for Shadow. He searched in all the places that he could think off. Soon he started to give up into he saw Shadow.

Sonic ran up to Shadow and slapped him. "This is your entire fault! You deserve to be where Amy is! Not her. And you; you're a coward. I asked you get help but you didn't then you ended up running away because you knew it was all you're fault"

Shadow held his cheek but he didn't fight back, he just looked Sonic straight in the eye. "First of all…How dare you say that to me, you insolent swine! Amy is in hospital because she chose to save me! I didn't tell her to. Second, what would you do if you was in complete shock? You wouldn't move either. Thirdly, If you really loved Amy you would open your eyes and stop being the selfish, ignorant hedgehog that you are. You keep on hurting her feelings-"

Sonic punched Shadow before he could finish. "Don't tell me what I feel! How can you love someone when you have the world on your shoulders? Heroes have no time for love"

Shadows stood up and gave Sonic a disgusted look. "Why are you denying your love for Amy now? Of all people, I thought you would have known that love includes taking risks. I don't even need to explain myself to you. I know that you and Amy should be together but if you're going to be stupid and not take that chance then that's your loss" Said Shadow.

Sonic was shocked with Shadow's words.Soon he realized what Shadow meant.

Shadow's POV:

_I watched Sonics expression. Deep down he loves Amy, he just needs to realize that he the world isn't on his shoulders. He can have happiness of his own aswell. I've already blown my chance with Amy. So long as she's happy, I am. _

_Sonic smiled but he seemed puzzled. "But you love Amy though" He said._

_That really sunk in. I looked away before tears trickled down my face. "Sometimes, you have to give up the ones you love" I said._

_Sonic seemed even more puzzled. "I don't understand"_

"_You don't need to understand. You just need to know. Go now" I said._

_Sonic dashed off. I'm sure that I've helped him find himself and his true feelings. _

_I walked off own my own. Lost in my thoughts, it seemed to me that my thoughts were my only friends._

_I love you Amy._

_But you probably hate me._

_So there's no point in trying to talk to you._

_My luck is very slim._

_But just promise me one thing._

_Stay happy._

_Keep that cute smile of yours._

_Keep that beautiful personality that keeps me going._

_Keep that warm strong heart of yours._

_But I wish I could tell you that…_

_I love you._

End of Shadow's POV


	10. It's not over yet

A/N: I'm back! Did you miss me? You better have! I haven't updated in a long time because… -pulls out a long list- Erm… Nevermind that, the list would probably make a chapter! Last chapter for this story. -Sniff- But there's a sequel that i'll be writing.

Sonics POV:

I ran to the hospital. Shadow was right. The world isn't on my shoulders. I chose it to be that way. But as life changes and we all get older people change. So do i.

_Maybe I am ready to be apart of that change…._

It's time to express my true feelings instead of hiding it. I walked into the hospital and went to where Amy was being kept.

She looked so beautiful whilst she was asleep.

Apparently, she has been making progress. I wish she was out of a coma so I can hold her in my arms.

"Amy, it's me Sonic" I begun.

"I know that you're in a coma, but, if you can hear me, I just want to say how truthfully sorry I am for insulting you like a doll and hurting your feelings, Most of all, I am sorry for slapping you on that day. I didn't mean it. You were making everything hard for me and I just lashed out. What I really what to say is………. I love you Amy. I guess you might be thinking_'well you have a very funny way of showing it'_. I had to hide it away from people such as Eggman because, I know he would blackmail me by getting to you and I didn't want to take such a risk of you being hurt and losing you. My cocky, arrogant attitude didn't allow me to realize that the world isn't on my shoulders and that love is about taking risks" I said.

Amy was still silent but I didn't care since I've unleashed my feelings.

I sat by her side and held her hand tight.

To my surprise, she held my hand tighter then her eyes slowly opened.

"Sonic?" She said weakly.

A small smile was printed on her face.

My cheeks were burning hot and were blazing red.

"Sonic… Did you really mean all those things that you said?" She said with curiosity.

I was really shy and embarrassed. I nodded slightly and tears filled in Amy's eyes.

"Sonic… Wow, I don't know what to say. I guess I love you even when at tough times I hated you" Said Amy.

I wrapped my arms around Amy. Her warm touch gave me a warm feeling inside.

I gazed into her eyes as she gazed into mine.

Without thinking, i kissed her.

Surprisenly, she kissed back.

End of Sonics POV

What Sonic and Amy didn't know is what Shadow was watching them. He sat by the window with tears scattering from his eyes.

Shadow's POV:

_This was supposed to happen right? I could have taken a chance but I knew me and her wasn't supposed to be right? If so, why am I envious? Why does my heart ache?_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight._

_It cannot end this way._

_But darkness is where I belong._

_Loneliness shadows me. _

_That is how it was before._

_This cannot end this way……_

End of Shadow's POV

What will become of Shadow? Will he let this go?

Knowing that _he _can't have _her_ is enough to make him crazy and kill him.

Drastic times call for drastic measures…..

**To be continued in the upcoming sequel.**


End file.
